Uchiha
by Tlacuilo1
Summary: Por que yo valgo tanto como Itachi y aun así no me aceptas como tu hijo.  Mpreg, Au.
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes son creación de Masashi Kishimoto, Universo Alternativo, Mpreg y con un pequeñisimo crossover de Trinity Blood.

**Uchiha**

**Por Tlacuilo**

El desayuno constaba de jugo frutas, huevos con tocino, café, tostadas y… los clásicos reproches de Fugaku.

_ Itachi ya deberías estar en la oficina tenemos junta con los próximos socios y tenias que checar que todos los preparativos fueran por buen camino.

_ Si padre, ya lo deje hecho ayer.

_ Como gerente de ventas, sabes que nunca esta de mas un ultimo repaso.

El mayor de los hijos del matrimonio Uchiha se levanto dio las gracias y salió rumbo a la empresa -un emporio especialista en la explotación y la fabricación de materiales para construcción-, la madre y el hijo menor no tenían permitido inmiscuirse en los asuntos de la empresa, Itachi el primogénito sería el que se encargaría de todo cuando su padre se retirara, Sasuke el menor, a quien Fugaku consideraba un cero a la izquierda, estudiaba la universidad -Arquitectura- deseando ser útil a su familia. El silencio reino en cuanto Itachi dejo la casa, solo se escuchaba el sonido de los cubiertos, Mikoto, vio como Sasuke apuraba los bocados intentando terminar rápidamente sus alimentos para salir de ahí, cuando lo hizo se levanto dio las gracias y se retiraba cuando Fugaku le hablo.

_ Tu futuro esposo vendrá la próxima semana, procura estar presentable.

_ Si padre -el moreno se asombro pero no podía demostrarlo, si lo hacia, las frases que escuchaba desde que tenia uso de razón; se harían presentes en los labios de su padre y el no deseaba eso.

_ Mikoto encárgate de esto, no quiero que Minato se lleva una decepción, me interesa mucho esta sociedad y por fin el… doncel -esto lo dijo con fastidio- será de utilidad.

Sentado en la parte trasera del auto, con dirección a la universidad; Sasuke pensaba en su situación, era verdad que su _condición_, fue una decepción para su padre -quien culpaba por esto a su madre-; pero ¿por que lo trataba de esta manera?, había mas como el que no eran discriminados, el poder dar vida no te hacia un fenómeno ni mucho menos inútil, ni menos hombre, ¡¿por que entonces no podía ser parte de la empresa? Lo habían vendido para asegurar un contrato multimillonario con las empresas Namikaze -una de las compañías de construcción, más grandes de Japón- según las palabras de su padre; el hijo de Minato seria su esposo y con eso los Uchiha y los Namikaze serian socios. Por su parte Sasuke consideraba que ese tipo de trato era muy arcaico pero aun en se utilizaba en demasía en su país. El auto de detuvo y fue como el moreno regreso al mundo real, cogió su tubo -para planos- su mochila, donde traía su lap top y salió del auto con dirección a la entrada de la prestigiosa universidad ANBU; ahí camino hasta su facultad donde lo esperaban: sus amigo Juugo, Suigetsu y su novia Karin, quienes lo vieron y fueron a su encuentro.

_ Sasuke, hoy entrenaremos en las canchas, el gimnasio lo ocupara Ingeniería - decía el de cabello plata.

_ Hola a todos… y esta bien Suigetsu, estaré libre a las tres, hoy solo tengo proyectos y no creo que el profesor se tarde en revisarlos, ya que muchos no lo terminaron para la fecha.

_ Yo si -comentaba con voz tranquila Juugo.

_ Bueno Juugo tu tienes un novio que ya se graduó y tienes la ventaja de que trabaja en un constructora.

_ Si, como dice mi Karin tú tienes ventaja; en cambio yo no he dormido en tres días más que lo mínimo.

_ Si cariño pero tú tienes la culpa por no avanzar rápido- aseguraba la pelirroja.

Sasuke solo veía el intercambio de excusas entre la pareja y como Juugo se defendía alegando que Kimimaro solo lo asesoraba. El moreno por su parte a pesar de tener contactos en la rama que estudiaba -por la empresa de su familia- no los usaba por temor a que Fugaku se enterara y lo humillara, pues ya era suficiente con la mueca de desdén que obtuvo de su progenitor al enterarse de que estudiaría Arquitectura. Ya estaban por graduarse y su último proyecto seria el que entregaban ese día.

00000000000000000000

En la facultad de ingeniería en el salón cuatro; Naruto Namikaze conversaba con Sakura y Sai sus amigos, ambos eran pareja desde meses atrás pero su relación no era muy melosa como para perder su individualidad, por lo que en ese momento ambos tenían opiniones muy distintas del tema que les comentaba Naruto.

_ Ese tipo de convenio entre empresas es muy común, además tu padre esta respetando tus preferencias -aseguraba la chica.

_ Si pero es el Uchiha, _El bloque hielo Uchiha_- comentaba Sai mientras el rubio asentía con el.

_ Por favor nos conocemos desde que entramos a la universidad y aun siguen con ese estúpido mote y tu Naruto convives con Sasuke desde que iban al jardín de niños, ¿acaso no hay algo bueno en el, de lo que te sientas atraído?

_ Bueno… tiene un culo perfecto -un sopapo cayo en la rubia cabellera.

_ ¡Naruto!

_ Tú preguntaste Sakura chan.

_ Si amor tú se lo preguntaste.

_ Pero me refería a sus sentimientos a… ¡otra cosa!

_...

_...

_ ¡Hombres!

Los dos chicos se miraron y encogieron los hombros, caminaron con dirección hacia su amiga que ya salía rumbo a la cafetería -pues era hora del almuerzo-. Ahí el rubio y sus dos acompañantes se sentaron cerca de la ventana para seguir conversando, pero notaron que Sasuke y sus amigos también llegaban a comer; Naruto se levanto y fue en la dirección del moreno.

_ Hola Sasu chan -decía burlón pues sabia que el otro odiaba esos diminutivos

_ Dobe.

_ Vamos una sonrisita para tu prometido.

_ Vete a la….

_ ¡Huy que genio Sasu chan!

Al ver que el moreno lo ignoraba olímpicamente el rubio se retiro. Caminó hasta su propia mesa y se sentó con desgana, Sakura dejo de besar a su chico y lo miro.

_ ¿Y?

_ ¿Por que no puede ser como su hermano?, con Itachi me llevo de maravilla, desde que recuerdo siempre es divertido… incluso cuando tuve edad me llevo de parranda y eso lo hacemos muy seguido, deberían de ver como…

_ Si Naruto lo sabemos hemos estado ahí, pero el problema es que Itachi no es tu futuro esposo.

_ Pues debería seriamos muy felices juntos.

_ Y quien seria el seme -preguntaba Sai mientras comía las papas que acompañaban a su hamburguesa.

_ Mira pues…

_ A eso me refiero Naruto, Itachi y tu son muy compatibles por que a ambos les gusta la diversión, pero como matrimonio no seria muy buen opción.

_ Lo se -suspiro derrotado Naruto- si tan solo Sasuke fuera mas… no se… desinhibido.

Sai vio a Naruto con lastima y Sakura con molestia, ella no veía mal que el moreno fuera así de serio, lo que esos dos enfrente no entendían es que el menor de los Uchiha se protegía así de salir lastimado.

00000000000000000000

Caminando con dirección a las canchas al aire libre Sasuke se preguntaba por que Naruto insistía en tratarlo como chica si el era tan masculino como cualquiera, era tan bueno en deportes como el que mas y no tenia esa arranques hormonales como ellas, incluso eran tan fuerte como el propio rubio, por eso la actitud de Namikaze lo molestaba en demasía, el que fuera a ser su esposo no le daba derecho de tratarlo así. Sin embargó no podía negar que… amaba a Naruto y que el… _negocio_ que harían sus padres para él era como un regalo. El equipo de futbol soccer de Arquitectura, practicaba cuando Sasuke llego, Suigetsu lo llamo mientras se terminaba de amarrar los tacos, el de cabello plata se acerco.

_ Juugo será portero, el Profesor Nightroad* no vendrá

_ …

_ Al parecer su esposo tenía consulta y le cambiaron la fecha.

_ Bien.

_ Iruka su portero es un hueso difícil de roer.

_ Pero con lamentarnos no ganamos nada, además Juugo será suficiente, con esa altura no creo que tenga tanto problema.

_ Bien por que el _zorro rubio_, no perderá oportunidad para golearnos si lo dejamos.

_ No lo haremos.

La practica continuo y Sasuke se unió en su puesto como delantero, sus fuertes piernas lo hacían muy veloz, claro que en contra del zorro rubio eso no serviría, ya que en velocidad nadie le ganaba a el hijo del rayo amarillo -como nombraban a Minato, en sus tiempos de escuela- la astucia Uchiha seria la que decidiría el resultado de ese juego, y para lo que la mayoría era un simple juego entre facultades para divertirse, para nuestro Uchiha era la oportunidad de demostrar que el ser doncel no lo hacia débil.

00000000000000000

En la compañía Uchiha, Itachi terminaba de redactar el contrato con los Namikaze a su secretaria, sus horas de labores culminaban con eso y siendo viernes, tenia salida con Naruto a algún antro para celebrar su triunfo… o derrota, no importaba la excusa no importaba, se encamino a su auto y salió para _Sharingan_ el lugar del que su primo Shisui era dueño, ahí esperaría al rubio con algunas chicas para el y unos chicos para Naruto; era lo menos que podía hacer por su futuro cuñado. Una hora después el de coleta disfrutaba de su vodka en las rocas cuando vio entrar y dirigirse a su mesa a Naruto, este lo vio y pidió lo mismo para beber.

_ ¿Y bien?

_ No preguntes tu hermano y su equipo nos ganaron aunque no por mucho.

_ Te confiaste.

_ Mmm, supongo.

_ Bueno, no hay opción mas que pasarla bien para olvidar tu derrota.

_ Y que lo digas Itachi.

Entre tragos baile y mimos por parte de sus acompañantes; el dúo término en la madrugada su fiesta en un hotel cerca de ahí, cada uno con sus respectivas conquistas.

0000000000000000

Mientras en _La granja_, un restaurante bar cerca de la universidad lugar asiduo de los estudiantes, los futuros arquitectos, celebraban su triunfo, el final fue bastante cerrado pero ellos se habían erigido como ganadores; el ultimo tanto había sido anotado por Lee uno de los ayudantes del profesor -jóvenes graduados que hacían su trabajo social de ese modo- Abel quien sintiéndose culpable por no participar en el juego por la cita con su esposo al medico, ofreció a su asistente como suplente. Sasuke sonreía con los alaridos -cantos- de sus amigos por la victoria. Una hora antes de la media noche el Uchiha se despidió y regreso a su casa -el chofer lo esperaba afuera- camino a la mansión el moreno tomo una llamada, era su hermano comentándole que esa noche no llegaría y que por favor no le dijera nada a sus padres, Sasuke respondió con monosílabos, ya que su concentración estaba en la voz de un rubio muy conocido por el, que hablaba con una chico y sus carcajadas se escuchaban por el teléfono, la llamada finalizo, y un sentimiento de perdida se instalo en el pecho del menor, no era tan inocente para no saber que harían su hermano y Naruto en ese lugar y donde terminaría esa velada, pero ese conocimiento no hacia menos doloroso.

La casa Uchiha se veía cerca, el auto se estaciono y Sasuke entro. Lo que no esperaba, era ver a su padre en el pasillo aguardando, Sasuke se detuvo.

_ No me importa que hagas a estas horas y con quien estés solo asegúrate de… _estar completo_ para tu esposo; no quiero sufrir una humillación si te regresan.

_ Yo… yo gane… ganamos un partido contra…

_ No se para que pierdes el tiempo, tu serás un ama de casa y no necesitas mas conocimientos que traer hijos al mundo.

_...

Fugaku se giro y dejo rumiando su enojo y desilusión al menor de los Uchiha, Sasuke camino lentamente y subió las escaleras hasta su habitación; al principio cuando era un pequeño lloraba por la indiferencia y palabras amargas de su padre, corría hasta el jardín y ahí se escondía hasta que Itachi lo encontraba , su hermano lo abrazaba y le hacia avioncito hasta que el morenito sonreía de nuevo… pero ya con veintitrés años no podía esperar a su hermano, ni esconderse ¡mucho menos esperar ese abrazo!, hace mucho que Itachi -igual que su padre- lo consideraba una molestia, o por lo menos ya se había cansado de defenderlo. Lo que los otros dos hombres Uchiha no sabían es que Sasuke era el mejor de su generación y ya le habían ofrecido trabajo en muchos despachos pues tres de sus diseños fueron ganadores de los concursos anuales: Un hotel, un hospital y una ciudad deportiva, fueron respectivamente los proyectos ganadores; ese y otros logros eran los que el joven de ojos negros se guardaba para si mismo -no por opción propia-, su madre lo escuchaba silenciosamente pero cuando una idea de autonomía surgía en una arranque de optimismo, ella se encargaba de recordarle sus deberes. Más quien realmente conociera a Sasuke sabría que este no se rendiría en luchar por sus metas.

En la habitación del matrimonio Uchiha Fugaku le informaba a su esposa la nueva travesura de su hijo menor.

_ Seguramente se embriago con sus compañero de facultad, y si Minato se entera…

_ Naruto sale de juerga con Itachi desde los quince años.

_ No es lo mismo, ambos son herederos de compañías y necesitan un poco de diversión por el estresante trabajo, no apruebo que lo hagan pero no se puede evitar, mientras no afecte en lo más mínimo su desempeño en los negocios.

_ Sasuke es muy responsable…

_ Por favor, ¿que mas podría hacer? después de todo no le exigimos mucho a pesar de que se le da todo

_ No todo

_ ¿Que?

_ Nada… que es mejor dormir, seguramente Itachi no regresara esta noche.

_ Si.

La mujer de hermosos rasgos dejó el libro que leía y suspiro tristemente, su familia era una farsa y el amor eterno de juventud que anhelo, no lo conoció nunca y como se veían las cosas su hijo menor sufriría el mismo destino.

0000000000000000000

La mañana encontró a la familia Uchiha cada uno en su lugar favorito Sasuke estudiando en su habitación, Mikoto cuidando su jardín, Fugaku revisando documentos en su despacho y a Itachi… compartiendo la cama en la habitación de un hotel con una mujer desconocida pero muy hermosa; después de una ronda mas de sexo la chica se despidió algo renuente y dejo al moreno duchándose, la puerta que conectaba a la habitación con la de Naruto se abrió y dejo ver a un rubio algo despeinado pero recién duchado, al salir Itachi lo vio en el sillón y pidió el almuerzo ¿o seria comida? Se sentó frente al Namikaze y este lo miro con una sonrisa en las zorrunas facciones.

_ ¿Que tal tu… noche?

_ Supongo que tan bien como la tuya.

_ Bueno hay que organizar tu despedida de soltero… bueno de hecho ya hice los preparativos y será ¡Una bacanal! Espera y veras cuñadito.

_ Bueno es lo menos que merezco, tu hermano no creo que me deje seguir con esta -suspiro dramáticamente- hermosa vida.

_ No exageres, además para que se inventaron las juntas y los viajes de negocios.

_ Cierto…. Pero eso estar bien ¿no te molesta que engañe a tu hermano?

_ No, ¿que te hace pensar que el no hará lo mismo?

_ ¡Oye!

_ Por favor no creo que te _duela_ mucho su infidelidad.

_... Supongo que no.

Los dos hombres siguieron conversando y haciendo bromas, y nuevamente el rubio se lamento que Sasuke no tuviera una personalidad divertida como Itachi

00000000000000000000000000

Los días pasaron volando para esas personas y el gran día del compromiso llego, en la mansión Uchiha todos los sirvientes se apresuraban a decorar según les indicaba el especialista, la recepción seria en el jardín al aire libre ya que estando en época de calor seria el lugar perfecto; las mesas de la comida se encontraban en una orilla donde los chef y ayudantes les daban un ultimo toque, los camareros se encontraban con el capitán recibiendo instrucciones y tomando las charolas. Mientras tanto la familia se arreglaba en sus respectivas habitaciones, Sasuke era el mas nervioso sin embargo su traje de manta de color perla era el mas adecuado para no sentir sofocado que ya con sus nervios tenia suficiente, su madre entro para ver que estuviera listo –por supuesto por ordenes de Fugaku- el se giro hacia ella desde su lugar cerca del ventanal donde veía el jardín, ella lo miro como hace mucho no lo hacia, con infinita ternura.

_ Ellos ya están en la puerta de la mansión.

_ Bien… bajemos

La mujer lo detuvo y como su hijo le ganaba en estatura se tuvo que levantar más sobre sus sandalias de tacón para acariciarle el cabello.

_ Un ave enjaulada no es feliz… nunca lo será.

_...

El de cabello azulado miro a su madre con curiosidad, no entendía esas palabras así que opto por sonreír sutilmente y ofreció su brazo a la dama para que bajaran juntos. Salieron de la habitación y descendieron las escaleras donde los Namikaze ya estaban siendo recibidos por Fugaku e Itachi, Minato giro la vista hacia la pareja y comprobó la similitud en las facciones hermosas de ambos: Madre e hijo; Kushina se acerco de inmediato a saludarlos efusivamente, Sasuke supo de quien había heredado la hiperactividad Naruto. El rubio por primera vez se dio cuenta el alcance de este trato: seria total y absolutamente dueño de esa preciosidad, que importaba que tuviera mas carácter si con solo verlo podía olvidar hasta la fría forma de actuar de su futuro esposo, una mano palmeándole el hombro lo hizo voltear, ahí estaba su gran cómplice y camarada de correrías, quien le sonrió engreído, se quedaron rezagados para hablar a sus anchas.

_ Tu sabias que no podre serle infiel.

_ Me asombras, ¡¿de verdad el casanova Namikaze se portara bien?

_ Bueno por lo menos fingiré.

_ Ya decía yo.

Sasuke miro a su hermano y prometido, no pudo negar que se veían muy bien juntos, ambos con porte elegante y con esa aura atrayente a su alrededor. Eran los perfectos herederos, el siguió saludando y recibiendo felicitaciones adelantadas, suponiendo que el anuncio no se había dado; Naruto también recibía felicitaciones pero para desgracia del menor de los Uchiha, los coqueteos de algunas féminas iban incluidos en los buenos deseos. Ya entrada la tarde Minato y Fugaku anunciaron el compromiso y la fiesta llego a su apogeo; ahora el rubio estaba a su lado tomándolo de la cintura pero para Sasuke se sentía mas como un gesto de posesión más que uno de amor. Cuando bailaban una pieza lenta el rubio confirmo sus sospechas sobándole el trasero, la pálida fas del moreno se encendió de inmediato y estuvo a punto de golpear a Naruto pero la mirada severa de su padre y el lugar en donde estaban lo evitaron, Naruto tomando eso como una aceptación lo llevo hasta donde el jardín se encontraba solitario y los ecos de la música se perdían, ahí lo beso -el primer beso entre ellos- prácticamente violando su boca un hilo de saliva los unió cuando el contacto termino , y el rubio aprovecho la confusión de su pareja para colar las manos entre las ropas, al sentir esto Sasuke reacciono y un gancho al hígado fue la contestación, el rubio se tomo el estomago y cuando pudo hablar .

_ ¡¿Qué diablos te pasa?

_ ¡¿Qué me pasa? ¡¿Qué te pasa a ti?

_ Estoy tratando de conocer a mi pro-me-ti-do.

_ Vaya ¿así conoces a la gente?

_ Claro, y tu estas exagerando; te recuerdo que ya casi eres mi esposo, no deberías de negarte.

_ Tu esposo, tú lo has dicho no tu puta.

_ …

Sasuke lo miro desafiante

_ Que aburrido.

Y se largo de ahí, el moreno inhalo aire y rogo por que este incidente no llegara a oídos de su padre, pues estaba seguro que le recriminaría su forma de actuar tan mojigata, no es que Sasuke fuera tan cerrado pero por que no hablar, tratarse, salir o algo mas antes de tener sexo, es verdad que sus hormonas eran tan activas como cualquiera pero ¿era mucho pedir un poco de respeto de su futuro esposo?

La recepción llego a su fin y los invitados se despidieron; los últimos por supuesto fueron los Namikaze, pero Itachi insistió en que debía revisar unos documentos con Naruto, a pesar de la hora que era, el rubio suponiendo que saldrían de juerga acepto sacrificar sus horas de sueño por el bien de las empresas. Sasuke por su parte negó internamente con la actitud de ambos herederos, y su padre que permitía esos engaños, opto por olvidarse de lo que harían esos dos y se fue a dormir para descansar; ya que el no tenia tiempo para desperdiciar con su graduación ya próxima tenia mas tareas que realizar.

000000000000000000000000

Mientras Itachi y Naruto descansaban la resaca, Sasuke ya estaba en la facultad entregando su proyecto para la tesis, el profesor Abel –un hombre de cabello plateado y ojos azules- revisaba los planos, Lee su profesor auxiliar le comentaba al moreno las mejoras que podía realizarle a su trabajo; con las correcciones ya anotadas la mayoría de alumnos salió del aula, pero el Uchiha se quedó un rato mas ya que Abel y Lee eran mas que sus profesores, eran sus amigos.

_ Es una pena que este año me tenga que despedir de un alumno sobresaliente como tu y de una auxiliar ejemplar como Lee.

_ ¿Te vas a ir Lee sempai? –preguntaba Sasuke.

_ Si, mi esposo me permitió hacer el post grado en Konoha pero una vez que termine, regresaría a Suna, para ejercer en su empresa.

_ ¿Tu esposo?

_ Si, Sasuke, sabias que Lee era casado ¿no?

_ Si, pero pensé que con alguien de Konoha.

_ No, yo nací aquí pero cuando tenia diez años me mude a Suna por el trabajo de mi padre y ahí estudie hasta la universidad, pero aquí el profesor Abel colaboro un tiempo en la empresa de mi esposo y me convenció para que hiciera mi doctorado.

_ Si, y aparte me toco convencer a Gaara para que lo dejara a mi cuidado.

_ Vamos profesor, no exagere –decía apenado el de cejas grandes.

_ Es cierto tu esposo no puso peros, pero créeme que ya te ha de extrañar.

_ Igual que yo a el.

_ Bueno y entonces… tu… esposo…

_ Oh si, el es Sabaku no Gaara.

_ ¡¿De constructoras Sabaku no? –comentaba Sasuke.

_ Si.

_ Vaya.

_ Pero no creas, Gaara deseaba que yo siguiera aprendiendo, eso lo hace feliz y se siente orgulloso de que use mi conocimiento en la empresa.

_ Me imagino… Yo desearía poder ejercer mi carrera y que me alentaran como a ti Lee sempai –susurraba Sasuke.

_ ¡Y lo harás Sasuke! aunque tenga que ir personalmente a hablar con tu padre- decía Abel Nightroad, pues era bien sabido que era una eminencia en la Arquitectura y que todos los relacionados con esta rama conocía su brillantes, y los Uchiha no eran la excepción.

_ No serviría de nada Profesor, mi padre no quiere ver mas allá de mi… como el lo llama, _mi condición_.

_ Me extraña que tu padre siendo un genio en los negocios sea tan cerrado para tratar a su familia –comentaba molesto Abel.

_Si pudiera te llevaría conmigo Sasuke, a Gaara y a sus hermanos les encantaría tener a alguien tan eficiente como tu trabajando para ellos.

La entrada de una figura que caminaba elegantemente hacia el grupo detuvo al conversación Abel se levanto de inmediato y camino para recibir a su esposo, un rubio de ojos azules y hermosa facciones, vestido con una conjunto blanco que parecía flotar alrededor de la esbelta figura: Caín esposo de Abel saludo cortésmente y tomo asiento junto con Abel cerca de los dos jóvenes. Caín a pesar de su apariencia frágil era conocido como un despiadado hombre de negocios que manejaba la mas importante firma de abogados de Konoha, pero que su influencia se extendía por todo el país; sin embargo lo que nadie sabia era que este hombre era un Doncel bastante apegado a su esposo a quien amaba profundamente y que era igual de correspondido. El rubio escucho la conversación y siendo de mente ágil identifico la situación de Sasuke, lo miro con una sonrisa ladeada y le pregunto.

_ ¿Y dime tu familia te ha dado tanto como para sacrificar tu vida entera por ella? –Abel se tenso pues para variar su amado esposo, expresaba su opinión sin consideración.

_Buen… bueno…

_ Lo ves, ese es el punto por que hacer algo por unos egoístas, que no piensan mas que en los negocios y que te usan como mercancía. Bueno si amas al muchacho y crees ser correspondido, te diré que lo intentes, pero si no hay posibilidad ¿Por qué no buscar y hacer tu propio porvenir? Yo nací siendo un doncel como tú; pero nunca pensé en eso hasta hace unos meses cuando quede embarazado, durante toda mi vida he actuado como lo que soy: un hombre como cualquier otro, ¡Que digo! Como un ser humano normal que busca su lugar en este mundo.

El silencio envolvió al grupo pero una invitación a comer por parte de Abel amenizo el ambiente nuevamente.

La conversación giro en torno a lo que les apasionaba a esos tres: Arquitectura; así paso una tarde muy relajante para Sasuke pero no solo eso obtuvo de la conversación con sus mayores, si no también el conocimiento de que había algo mas para el allá afuera, algo mas que un matrimonio sin amor ni futuro: la libertad de vivir sus sueños y luchar por ellos; las palabras de Caín estaban llenas de fuerza y de sabiduría y un grito de rebeldía se empezó a escuchar dentro de la mente de menor de los Uchiha.

Esa noche Naruto lo fue a buscar para que salieran; una cena, luego el antro de moda; fue una cita que Sasuke esperaba, el blondo conversaba con el, intentando buscar algo que los hiciera compatibles; pero ambos eran como agua y aceite. El regreso a al mansión Uchiha fue una constante perorata del rubio, claro que el moreno no podía negar que era muy divertido escuchar las tonterías de Naruto si tan solo fuera mas atrayente para Naruto pensó el Uchiha.

0000000000000000000000000000

Antes de iniciar la primera clase, Naruto comentaba con Sakura los últimos acontecimientos, la chica lo miraba con las ganas de golpearlo a flor de piel.

_ Y luego se negó, como si yo fuera a violarlo, ¡¿lo puede creer? ¡No vamos a casar y el sigue tan frio como el polo norte!

La de cabello rosa inhalo y pregunto pacientemente.

_ ¿Y ti consideras que como se van a casar… el tiene que… complacerte?

_ Bueno así como lo pones, se oye feo.

_ Pues así me pareció entender.

_ Bueno…. No, yo solo quiero que no me tema y que nos conozcamos más.

_ Pues entonces reconsidera tus métodos; no tener una relación seria hasta ahora es lo que te impide ver, que estas forzando la convivencia, por que no empiezas de cero, una cita conversar…

_ ¡Ya lo hice!

_ Claro…. Y de casualidad no fue como todas.

_ Pues si, ¿Cómo debería ser entonces?

_ Naruto el no quiere ver tu superficie esa ya la conoce ¿por que no le muestras, lo que nuca han visto tus… conquistas?… el verdadero tu, eres mi amigo y se que esa frivolidad y desenfreno es solo una parte de ti; que dentro hay mas cualidades.

_ Lo haces sonar como si fuera fácil.

_ Ciertamente no lo es, pero date cuenta que el será tu esposo y con quien compartirás tu vida ¿De verdad no te interesa que se enamore de ti?

_ …

_ Una vida de mentira será cruel para ambos.

_ Si… hare mi mejor esfuerzo, además mi prometido es lo suficientemente atractivo como para que me gusto mucho.

_Ahmm -suspiro la joven- por algo se empieza.

000000000000000000000000

En la soledad de su habitación Sasuke analizaba su situación, si hacia lo que su padre decía ¿Quién le aseguraba que dejaría de verlo como un estorbo? ¿Valía la pena buscar la aprobación de un hombre que nunca lo trato con amabilidad? ¿En esa casa a quien le importaba realmente? Y no es que pensara en quitarse la vida, a pesar de todo al moreno no le paso esa idea por la cabeza ni cuando era mas joven; amaba la vida y el esfuerzo por sobresalir, así que morir por su mano no era una opción; tenían tantos deseos de viajar y aprender mas, trabajar en lo que amaba; que muchas veces sentía ganas de correr , salir de esa casa y no parar, ni dar una vista atrás hasta estar muy, pero muy lejos de ahí. La posibilidad de amar y ser correspondido ya no era un bálsamo para su soledad. Ó… tal vez si; pero buscando y luchando por encontrar a esa persona por sus propios medio y sus propias fuerzas, ese era un reto que anhelaba enfrentar.

El sonido de unos toques en la puerta de la habitación lo alertaron, la vos de una de las sirvientas lo llamaba informándole que Naruto lo esperaba en el recibidor, Sasuke se levanto con tranquilidad y salió a recibirlo, una visita del chico que te gustaba siempre era bien recibida, bajo las escaleras y observo la escena cotidiana, Itachi y Naruto sonriendo , conversando con complicidad, el rubio fue le primero en verlo y camino hacia el, un beso en a mejilla del moreno fue el saludo del blondo, Itachi se despidió y regreso a su despacho; la pareja salió hacia el lugar de su cita.

Sasuke espero hasta que su novio le quito las cadenas a las bicicletas, le dio una de color azul a Sasuke y el tomo una amarilla, subieron y dejaron atrás el centro de renta para adentrase en el parque; a velocidad moderada atravesaban el camino de piedra que rodeaba las zonas verde y de esparcimiento, algunos de los perros que paseaban los seguían ladrando pero en forma juguetona, el rubio le contaba que en sus días libres le gustaba recorrer el parque de esta manera y sentir las caricias del viento sobre su rostro, el moreno escuchaba atentamente asombrándose de esta parte _inocente_ de Naruto, pararon cerca del lago dejando las bicicletas y acercándose a una de las lanchas con remos; ahí el rubio con una sonrisa zorruna le mostro los músculos de sus brazos a Sasuke demostrándole que el remaría y que no debía preocuparse -sobra decir que Sasuke no se quedo atrás y remo también- llegando al centro del lago se detuvieron y Naruto rebusco en su mochila dándole una hogaza de pan a su acompañante que lo miro dudoso.

_ Es para los patos.

_ Vaya y yo que pensé que querías ahorrarte la invitación a comer.

_ Teme.

Ambos se rieron y comenzaron a desgajar el pan, pronto ya estaban rodeados por los plumíferos que pedían -a su modo- mas comida de sus invitados dadivosos. Al regreso el rubio saco una manta de su mochila y la tendió sobre el césped, se dirigió hacia los puestos de comida y con las manos llenas de comida -nada nutritiva- regreso con Sasuke, acomodo _las viandas_ y con un gesto invito a su novio a degustar.

Llegada la tarde y empujando las bicicletas, la pareja busco un lugar mas intimo y ahí se besaron con tranquilidad; el rubio recostó al moreno y lo siguió besando pero sin intentar nada mas, se miraron por un rato y luego siguieron con los besos, pero como se acercaba la noche interrumpieron su idilio para regresar la bicicletas y volver a casa.

El termino de su cita los dejo con ganas de seguir juntos pero eso no era posible por el momento, ya tendrían su tiempo a solas cuando se casaran. En la cena esa noche con los Uchiha por primera vez en largo tiempo el cabeza de familia felicito al menor de sus hijos.

_ Bien hecho Sasuke, en tanto mas se estrechen tus relaciones con tu futuro esposo, menos problemas me causaras.

_ Si padre.

00000000000000000

Viendo su correo para saber las calificaciones que le habían dado sus profesores, Sasuke se debatía entre tomar el camino más fácil -uno que ya le habían arreglado- y el otro por el que tendría que luchar por sus propios medios, uno en el que no tendría el dinero y nombre Uchiha para respaldarlo; ¿y Naruto? Si escogía dejar su vida cómoda, significaba dejar también al rubio, al chico que por fin estaba conociendo. ¿Y si la distancia lo hacía entender mejor sus sentimientos? Eso seria algo que no sabría si no lo intentaba, también cabía la posibilidad de que Naruto siendo tan popular y un soltero millonario no esperara por el y buscara su remplazo, y no podría culparlo.

El menor se estiro sonriendo por las excelentes calificaciones y se dirigió a tomar un baño, la tina estaba a rebosar y el agua le cubría el marfileño cuerpo; recorriendo sus extremidades enjabonándolas rememoro los besos con su prometido y una erección se hizo presente, le dedico toda la atención, y cuando el orgasmo lo golpeo su mente estaba inundada de imágenes de su rubio amor. Aun jadeaba cuando se decidió, una mejor persona seria la pareja ideal; un hombre que compartiera con el las responsabilidades, un duplo que lucharía hombro a hombro, un ser humano que se sintiera pleno se amaba así mismo y seria capaz de valorar lo suficiente a su compañero, en eso se convertiría para Naruto y para si mismo.

0000000000000000000000

Kushina se consideraba a si mismo una mujer intuitiva, y por eso notaba que su hijo ya no era el chico que se divertía sanamente con sus amigos; ahora su esparcimiento consistía en la empresa, la universidad y salidas con el mayor de los Uchiha, ella no quería ser exigente pero muchas veces deseo que Naruto tomara mas en serio sus relaciones, si ellos habían aceptado el trato con Fugaku era por que no creían que Naruto se casara nunca; de hecho si lo dejaran tal vez se casaría hasta que fuera muy viejo y ellos -por que lo había hablado con Minato- deseaban que su hijo conociera el amor como lo sentían uno por el otro. Por eso cuando Naruto llego de su cita con su novio con una sonrisa en el rostro, su corazón de madre descanso y se alegro; ahora solo restaba que su retoño no echara las cosas a perder.

00000000000000000000

La ceremonia de graduación se acercaba y con eso el giro en la vida de Sasuke. Salió de la cafetería cuando vio al profesor Abel y a Lee caminado hacia la salida; corrió hasta ellos.

_ ¡Profesor! –el grito detuvo a la pareja, que espero a su ex alumno.

_ Sasuke, ¿Por qué la prisa? –preguntaba el de cabellos plata.

_ Yo quiero preguntarle algo a Lee.

_ ¿Si que pasa? –decía Lee.

_ ¿Crees que puedo ir contigo a Suna?

_ Bueno… si, pero… ¿Y tu familia te dejara?

_ La cuestión… es… que no quiero decirles nada.

_ ¡¿Sasuke, quieres escapar de casa? -se asombro Abel.

_ Su esposo, él… me abrió los ojos… yo, quiero… ¡Quiero ser libre!

_ ¡Oh dios! Sabia que no debía dejar que hablara contigo, perdóname, le conté lo que sabia de ti.

_ No hay problema Profesor, de hecho se lo agradezco, su esposo y usted son los primeros que se preocupan por mi de esa forma.

_ Pero ¿estas seguro de tu decisión? - preguntaba Abel y asentía Lee.

_ Si, quiero crecer por mi mismo.

_ Bien pues no se hable mas, Lee; Sasuke se ira con nosotros

_ ¿Nosotros?

_ Si Sasuke, mi esposo y yo iremos a Suna por un proyecto que me ofrecieron en Sabaku no, los gemelos nacieron antier y solo esperaremos a la graduación y viajaremos con Lee.

_ Es cierto, sus hijos son muy apuestos -aseguraba Sasuke.

_ Gracias, pero sus ojos son carmín supongo que por mi hermana Lilith; Ichiru y Kiryuu son los primeros de mi familia que heredan sus ojos.

_ Yo quisiera tener ya un niño, pero ahora no es posible Gaara me ha escrito que su asociación con Akatsuki –Firma de contratista internacionales- depende de este proyecto así que tenemos que trabajar mas duro, por eso mismo tu ayuda nos ha caído del cielo Sasuke; con Abel Nightroad como encargado del proyecto y nosotros como arquitectos; el nuestro será el ganador y Sabaku no será mas fuerte con la asociación de Akatsuki.

_ Pues que esperamos, en una semana partimos Sasuke estate preparado.

Una sonrisa triunfadora se dibujo en los labios de Sasuke, el paso estaba dado.

0000000000000000000000000

El avión despegaba del aeropuerto de Konoha, el moreno veía todo su una curiosidad infantil, Lee hablaba hasta por los codos, asegurándole a Sasuke que tendría una vida plena en Suna, Abel y Caín cargaba a sus pequeños que comían tranquilamente, Ichiru y Kiryuu eran bastantes quietos y no lloraban a menos que de verdad estuvieran muy molestos, Caín había tomado sus vacaciones y las unió con su permiso por paternidad y acompañaba a su esposo, sin afectar su trabajo en la firma de abogados.

00000000000000000000

En el compartimento de equipajes una maleta de lona negra con llantas y otra pequeña que contenían: ropa, una lap top, documentos; así como una sola foto de varios chicos vestidos con togas de graduación abrazándose. Eran las únicas pertenecías del ahora mundialmente desconocido Sasuke Okimura…

Continuara.


	2. Chapter 2

**2. Comienzo**

Un día antes el menor de los Uchiha guardaba sus pertenecías en su maletas, su madre había salido a una comida con sus amigas y su hermano y padre estaban en la empresa cerrando los detalles de su sociedad con los Namikaze, por consiguiente ese día no tendrían cita su novio y el; cuando tuvo todo listo recorrió su habitación con la vista y sonrió con melancolía, ese era un adiós a su pasado y perder su apellido, tomo sus maletas y se asomo hacia el pasillo vigilando que no estuviera ninguno de los del servicio rondando por ahí, al ver despejado camino con sigilo y bajo las escaleras; salió con cuidado por la puerta principal pero rodeo la entrada por el jardín procurando que los guardias que custodiaban no lo vieran, espero bastante tiempo hasta que se hiciera el cambio de turno para comer y en ese instante aprovecho y salió por la reja, en la calle miro en ambas direcciones y casi corrió hasta la avenida a tomar un taxi que no fuera de sitito; al abordarlo e indicar la dirección del matrimonio Nightroad, fue como la confirmación de que todo era real y no uno de su tantos sueños, se bajo del taxi varias cuadras antes para despistar; al llegar a la residencia toco el timbre y con rapidez los hicieron pasar, ahí lo esperaba Abel, llevaron sus maletas a una de las habitaciones de invitados, Abel conversaba con el mientras servía el té que habían traído, Caín apareció momentos después con Kiryuu en brazos ya que Ichiru dormía su siesta.

_ Bienvenido Sasuke, cuando mi esposo me lo dijo no podía creerlo pero ahora que te veo, me alegra que hayas tomado esta decisión.

_ Gracias a usted.

_ Bueno, es mejor que descanses seguramente la… salida de tu casa no fue fácil –decía amablemente Abel.

_ No lo fue, pero no quiero dormir, siento que si lo hago me despertare y esto solo será un sueño.

_ No debes temer Sasuke, lo más difícil ya lo hiciste… ahora a ¡vivir! -con una sonrisa de lado Caín, le daba ánimos.

A la mañana siguiente el grupo partía con dirección a Suna, los papeles falsos de Sasuke habían sido obra de los contactos –no muy legales- de Caín, y a esas horas el moreno emprendía un nuevo rumbo.

0000000000000000000

Pasaron veinticuatro horas para que la familia Uchiha movilizara a su gente para buscar al menor de los hijos, Fugaku estaba furioso y juraba que donde Sasuke estuviera de juerga con alguno de sus amigos, lo mataría a golpes -a pesar de que nunca le había puesto una mano encima- por supuesto las indagaciones se hacían con toda discreción y a espaldas de los Namikaze, pues eran los que menos querían que se enteraran de las desaparición del Uchiha menor. Mikoto con una tranquilidad inaudita ignoro todo ese despliegue de recursos y se dedico a recorrer la mansión de un palmo a otro… Retirando todo lo que tuviera relación con Sasuke, mientras Itachi y Fugaku movilizaban a su gente y a detectives privados, la mujer con ayuda de su sirviente de mayor confianza, guardaba en cajas toda la ropa, fotos, diplomas y recuerdos de Sasuke, la habitación de este quedo vacía incluso la ropa de cama y los artículos de aseo fueron retirados, tirados o guardados.

Tres días después de la huida de Sasuke, los dos hombres Uchiha regresaban a la casa, Mikoto los recibió; ambos se retiraron a refrescarse y descansar, sin que ella preguntara absolutamente nada de las averiguaciones. Esa noche ya mas repuestos Mikoto escucho con paciencia los gritos e insultos de su esposo y observo el mutismo culpable de Itachi; Dejo su taza con té sobre la mesa de las salita y se acomodo en el sillón, con un ademan invito a su esposo a que hiciera lo mismo.

_ Suspendan la búsqueda -los dos la vieron con asombro pintado en sus rostros- por ahora hay que decidir cuando hablaremos con Minato y Kushina.

_ ¡¿Pero de que hablas mujer? ¿Qué les diremos?

_ Pues lo que se deba, que Itachi se casara con Naruto para que el contrato siga en pie, no creo que a ellos les moleste, esos es lo mas importante ahora.

_ ¡¿Y tu otro hijo?

_ ¿De que hablas cariño? No tenemos otro hijo –ambos estaba seguros que la mujer había perdido la razón, pero no se atrevían a preguntar- Te recuerdo que solo tenemos un hijo: tú heredero, tu primogénito tu orgullo; así que llama a Minato o ¿quieres que lo haga yo?

_ Madre… usted…

_ ¿Si cariño?

_ Mikoto, ¿Sasuke? ¿No recuerdas a Sasuke? Nuestro segundo hijo.

La hermosa mujer suspiro con cansancio y se levanto caminando hasta el ventanal, donde una noche despejada cubría la ciudad.

_ Sasuke, el pequeño que fue nuestro segundo hijo, el niño que se parecía tanto a mí, el doncel que despreciaste hasta hacerlo huir de nosotros… ¡Ese ángel que nunca defendí, ni comprendí! ¡El que fue una articulo mas de venta para ti!... -las lagrimas rodaba por el rostro de Mikoto- Ese que fue un cero a la izquierda comparado con Itachi… No, nunca existió y nuestra familia es solo de tres… espero que a ambos les quede claro ¡No quiero saber nada mas de este asunto!

Cuando Mikoto salió; un silencio pesado y doloroso cubrió la estancia, ella había sido muy clara, era tarde e inútil, buscar algo que ellos mismos habían alejado.

0000000000000000000000

Fugaku entro a la habitación que compartía con su esposa cuando esta salía.

_ Desde hoy dormirá en la habitación de enfrente.

_ Es mi castigo –pregunto con pesadumbre el hombre.

_ No, es tu liberación; me di cuenta que si tu odiabas a… es como si me despreciaras a mi pues era mi viva imagen.

_ No… claro que n…

_ No es algo que me interese ya, buenas noches.

Fugaku vio derrotado como su esposa abandonaba su habitación y con eso la relación entera, su molestia tuvo un solo destino Sasuke.

0000000000000000000000

Itachi, tomaba un baso de oporto mientras analizaba los acontecimientos, el no dejaría de buscar, y solo por que su madre lo dijera Sasuke no iba a desaparecer ¡El no lo aceptaría!

00000000000000000000000

En Suna Sasuke se había entrevistado con Temari -la hermana de Gaara- que era la que se encargaba de las contrataciones a nivel ejecutivo y con un poco de ayuda de Lee y sus consejos, se hecho a la bolsa a la rubia, esa misma tarde fue presentado al equipo de trabajo, Abel y Lee ya eran conocidos solo restaba Deidara: diseñador de exteriores, para junto con el; completar el conjunto. El grupo de inmediato se puso a trabajar y para beneplácito de los directores avanzaban con rapidez y eficiencia sin dejar de lado la creatividad. El conjunto hotelero estaba ya definido sobre papel –planos- ahora restaba el visto bueno de los directivos y la maqueta se realizaría.

0000000000000000000000000

A mucha distancia de Suna los Namikaze veían con incredulidad la propuesta de los Uchiha, al notar que eso era con total seriedad el primero que grito fue Naruto.

_ ¡Me niego! ¡¿Dónde esta Sasuke? ¡¿A que diablos juegan?

_ Naruto cálmate –lo jalaba su madre para que se sentara de nuevo- deja que terminen de explicar.

_ No hay nada que decir, el matrimonio se realizará; Itachi esta de acuerdo y puedo asegurar qué el joven Namikaze también aceptara, después de todo ustedes siempre han sido muy unidos, debo admitir que hacen muy buena pareja.

Los Namikaze se dieron cuenta de la entonación con que había sido dicho lo de estar unidos, y las mejillas de Naruto se tiñeron de carmín, la señora Uchiha, insinuaba ¡¿que Itachi y el estaban enredados? Y si eso pensaba ¿era la causa de que le negaran a Sasuke?, el pánico se apodero del de marquitas ¡Y si el menor creía lo mismo!esos pensamientos lo tenían absorbido en un mutismo que sus padres interpretaron como aceptación, el trato se cerró: Itachi y Naruto se casarían. Los preparativos siguieron su curso cambiando solo el nombre de la pareja de Naruto.

0000000000000000000

Naruto y sus inseparables confidentes hablaban en la terraza de la escuela.

_ ¿No quieres negarte? aun estas a tiempo.

_ No Sakura, por una vez en la vida quiero hacer algo por la empresa… además mejor él, que un desconocido.

_ ¿Y hasta donde llegaras? –un zape en la cabeza por parte de su novia, fue la rápida respuesta para Sai.

_ Ah eso, no lo hemos discutido pero es lógico que esto es solo un negocio y como tal solo es un matrimonio en papel.

_...

A pesar de que no lo menciono para nada sus amigos sabían que el rubio pensaba en Sasuke y que su ausencia lo había descolocado, su seriedad así lo indicaba; si Naruto aun no amaba al moreno por lo menos ya empezaba a quererlo. Y su última frase lo confirmo.

_ No me dejo mostrarle… qué podría enamorarse de mí.

0000000000000000000000

Un mes después del compromiso; la boda se llevo a cabo, la seriedad de los contrayentes y tres de los padres no combinaba con la alegría de la madre de Itachi. La noticia cubrió todos los tabloides de sociedad y por supuesto en Suna también se coló la información; Sasuke leyó la noticia sin sorprenderse, era lógico que su familia no perdería la oportunidad de un buen negocio y que Itachi siempre seria el que salvara la fortuna Uchiha, una sonrisa tranquila llego a su boca, al darse cuenta que el era un Okimura y que ya no cargaba el peso de ser un Uchiha. Abel y Lee le preguntaron si estaban bien y el respondió con certeza que si, ahora sabia que el amor del rubio nunca fue suyo y por supuesto no tenia ni el derecho, ni las ganas de sentirse traicionado; cuando era el mismo quien había salido huyendo y dejando todo… incluso a Naruto, sabia el riesgo que corría pero quiso ser un mejor hombre para Naruto y lo había perdido… mas, ¿por que no serlo para alguien mas?

Una noche de llanto en su departamento fue la despedida para su amor; ambos seguirían caminos diferentes… tal vez algún día muy lejano se atrevería a ver al rubio, por lo menos para confesarle que un día lo amo.

0000000000000000000000

El tiempo sigue su curso y así un año y medio paso. Un bebé rubio y de ojos verdes era arrullado por su padre mientras la nana preparaba su biberón, Naruto le cantaba a Taro y lo mecía; así lo encontró su esposo, quien se aflojo la corbata y se sentó en la sala mientras veía el ir y venir del rubio.

_ Te esperaba en la junta.

_ Taro esta con un poco de molestia, le están saliendo los dientes.

_ ¿Ya lo reviso el medico?

_ Si y mi mama vino, ya esta mas tranquilo.

_ A Orochimaru y asociados, les pareció mucho el porcentaje que pedimos.

_ Sabias que Jiraiya es un hueso duro de roer y ahora su junior Kisho * es mas hábil para las negociaciones.

_ Si pero ambos harán lo que Orochimaru considere mejor.

_ Mira ahí tienes a un doncel que es un as en los negocios.

_ No menciones este tema.

_ En casa de tus padres no se puede hablar de eso; ¡pero esta es nuestra casa y yo no cierro lo ojos a la realidad!

_ Olvídalo me voy a duchar.

_ Hasta cuando vas a ignorarlo.

_ …

Esa era su rutina entre ellos; Itachi no quería saber nada de la ausencia de Sasuke y Naruto deseaba saber mas, su búsqueda -si nunca dejo de buscarlo- no daba frutos y sin embargo su corazón se había encaprichado en no olvidar esos ojos negros y esos cabellos azul oscuro, mas los Uchiha habían enterrado la existencia del menor de ellos. Mikoto hacia como si nunca hubiese existido y Fugaku… bueno el estaban seguro que no le importaba nada del asunto, mientras su esposo se debatía entre seguir el acuerdo tácito de ignorar el tema o en cambio gritar de desesperación buscando a su pequeño hermano. Si, su matrimonio era una fachada bastante elaborada y Taro era fruto de un vientre de alquiler y de Naruto, Itachi en su retorcida lógica se negaba a darle nietos a sus padres, en una especie de rebeldía que ni siquiera notaba el mismo.

En el baño Itachi se veía a contraluz los dedos de las manos… son grandes pero tan inútiles, te soltaron cuando mas lo necesitabas y ahora que te buscan no te pueden hallar; perdóname; ya no te busque en el jardín, tu llanto fue acallado por mis ansias de divertirme y el constante parloteo de ese hombre asegurando que no servías para nada, perdóname hermanito por no defenderte de su indiferencia y al contrario unirme a él… por favor vuelve y asegúrame que esta bien… que estas vivo. una lagrima fue la primera de muchas que derramaba en soledad el primogénito Uchiha.

00000000000000000000000

En la mansión Uchiha el ambiente olía a soledad y melancolía, Mikoto sonreía sin sentirlo realmente y Fugaku se enfrascaba en el trabajo para no aceptar que su familia era una burda copia, su hijo no lo visitaba a menos que fuera por trabajo y en la oficina era como hablar con otro ejecutivo, su esposa, hacia mucho que lo veía con indiferencia, y su arrepentimiento era inútil, no había nadie a quien pudiera pedirle perdón, las pesadillas se hacían constantes sin embargo eran las mismas: estaba olvidando los rasgos de su segundo hijo, saco de uno de los cajones de su escritorio una foto pequeña -la que había conseguido en la Universidad de Sasuke, ya que Mikoto se aseguro que no volviera a ver el rostro sonriente de Sasuke-.

Un error que se hizo como una bola de nieve arrasando con todo a su paso, el miedo que sintió desde que supo que su hijo era doncel ¿Cómo tratarlo? ¿Cómo educarlo? ¿Cómo protegerlo? Era un varón pero que podía dar vida; ¿Qué hacer? Con Itachi era fácil, enseñarlo a ser todo un Uchiha, pero Sasuke, ¿tenia que tratarlo con delicadeza o con severidad? , no lo sabia y no pidió ayuda y estas eran las consecuencias; su familia no existía, su esposa ya no lo amaba, Itachi lo odiaba y Sasuke… seguramente lo había olvidado como una mala experiencia, la pequeña foto fue guardado en su lugar y el hombre se recargo en su silla para intentar recordar algún vez que su hijo menor le sonrió… no encontró ninguna, no desde que era un bebé que a escondidas cargaba.

En su estúpida forma de actuar quería buscar alguien que protegiera a su pequeño, y que mejor que el hijo de su amigo Minato, otro mas de sus errores, el chico no demostró nunca valorar a su preciada joya, ¡¿pero como lo iba a hacer? Si todo lo habían convertido en una transacción de negocios; el rubio se enfrasco en divertirse con su hijo mayor ¡en que diablos pensaba! Cuando considero que Naruto era el esposo perfecto para su doncel.

El hombre atormentado suspiro y tomo más de los documentos que tenía esparcidos por el escritorio, ahora su trabajo era su única compañía; tal vez el destino le diera una última oportunidad de volver a ver a su hijo, y… No, el disculparse no seria suficiente.

000000000000000000000

Cuando Abel presento el proyecto de empresas Sabaku no, su equipo lo respaldaba; los dos Arquitectos y el Diseñador desde su sitio atendían a todas las preguntas dando satisfactorias respuestas; los ejecutivos de Sabaku no los veían desde su sitio al lado de los representantes de Akatsuki; por obra del destino, -aun no sabían si era buena o mala suerte- el Director comercial de Akatsuki llego justo antes de la presentación de su proyecto, con los otros participantes era el gerente de compras Akihiko el que había dado su visto bueno pero a ellos fue el mismo Nagato quien revisaba su obra, claro que por que negar que su carrera impresionante amparaba a Abel Nightroad, y las jóvenes promesas Sasuke y Lee, junto con una diseñador de la altura de Deidara, fue lo que ínsito a Nagato a presentarse en el concurso y… no fue defraudado.

00000000000000000000

Habían pasado tres días cuando Kankuro fue notificado de la reunión con los de Akatsuki; la noticia fue llevada hasta los oídos de Gaara y Temari, quienes de inmediato se presentaron en el área de trabajo de Abel y sus asistentes; todos se vieron unos a otros y comenzaron a festejar, eso era clara muestra de que su proyecto era el ganador y que la sociedad con Akatsuki estaba en la mesa.

Las negociaciones eran delicadas pero no tanto como para negarse el placer de conocerse entre ellos, así que Nagato fue llevado hasta Sabaku no y se presento con todos los ejecutivos y trabajadores. Cuando fue el turno del equipo de Abel una mirada de admiración y algo mas se le observo al pelirrojo al conocer a Sasuke, claro que cuando las visitas se fueron la ronda de chanzas y burlas no se hizo esperar.

_ ¡Oh mi querido Sasuke! Impresionaste al Director Nagato –aseguraba Abel.

_ ¡¿Yo?

_ Por supuesto -agregaba Deidara- sus ojos te recorrieron completito.

_ Vamos no lo apenen -decía Lee conciliador- es cierto que lo escanearon, pero el ni cuenta se dio.

Las risas llenaron el lugar y las mejillas; no, todo el rostro de Sasuke se coloreo, las puyas iban y venían, sobretodo entre el rubio y Sasuke ya que el gerente de operaciones Sasori, le había echado el ojo al diseñador.

00000000000000000000000

Abel regreso a Konoha para arreglar algunos asunto y para que Caín iniciara la mudanza de una oficina a Suna, donde el dirigiría su buffet; las despedidas fueron muy alegres ya que solo seria por un mes en lo que iniciaban la construcción deel Complejo Hotelero.

_ Me voy con la alegría de que te quedas en buenas compañías y posible romance en puerta –Abel al igual que los que conocían la historia de Sasuke, estuvieron al pendiente de este por las últimas noticias llegadas de Konoha -el nacimiento del heredero Uchiha Namikaze- Y con un porvenir muy prospero.

_ Si, mi trabajo va de maravilla y en cuanto a… Nagato san… no quiero darle falsa esperanzas; aun siento mucho por ese rubio engreído y seria muy desleal de mi parte, iniciar algo con otro hombre, cuando no puedo darle todo de mi.

_ Cuanto has crecido Sasuke.

_ Con la ayuda de todos ustedes.

_ No, por tu propio esfuerzo... ¿Sasuke quieres que te… traiga… mm… noticias? –Preguntaba Abel.

El menor al entender qué se refería a saber algo de su familia fuera de lo que decían los periódicos, lo pensó un momento y por fin respondió.

_ Si no es molesto para usted.

_ Bien, eso me demuestra que ya has superado tu animadversión; bueno nos vemos dentro de un mes.

0000000000000000000000000

La residencia Uchiha Namikaze se engalanaba con el cumpleaños de primogénita, los abuelos Minato y Kushina se desvivían por consentir al pequeño, Itachi alejado del barullo que hacían todos los Namikaze, conversaba con Kabuto, el gerente de compras de Orochimaru y asociados -empresa del matrimonio Orochimaru y Jiraiya- el de cabello plata y azul era el enlace en la negociaciones.

_ Por el tiempo que llevo conociéndote te lo digo, los de Sabaku no y Akatsuki se han unido y Orochimaru sama esta considerando darles a ellos la concesión, así que ve pensando en una buena propuesta.

_ Que mas quiere tu jefe, prácticamente le estoy vendiendo servicios y materiales, por un precio que solo es decorativo.

_ Si pero estamos hablando de uno de los hospitales mas grandes en la tierra del fuego, y Tsunade no aceptara nada menos que la excelencia, y hasta ahorita ninguna de tus propuestas le ha convencido, al parecer los considera muy tradicionales y ella quiere la mas contemporánea pues será el lugar de las especialidades y todos los avances médicos.

_Ustedes son los contratistas su opinión es indispensable, algo pueden hacer para que acepte nuestros proyectos.

_ Si fuera otro cliente, pero estamos hablando de la mejor amiga de mis jefes y si, de ambos, es la madrina de Kisho por eso es que están tan quisquillosos.

_ Bien ver que pudo hacer, tengo plena confianza en mis Arquitectos, nuestra propuesta será la mas innovadora.

Lo que Kabuto se guardo para si fue, mencionar que en Sabaku/Akatsuki tenían a un excelente equipo comandado por Abel Nightroad y que sus ayudantes eran los que mas concesiones le estaban logrando su compañía.

000000000000000000000

Tres años pasaron como un suspiro para un moreno que vivía plenamente el destino que iba forjando con esfuerzo propio, a su ahora novio Nagato le había costado que lo aceptara; pues temía que perdería su autonomía pero cuando el pelirrojo al contrario de restringirlo lo instaba a sobresalir y superarse había aceptado salir con él. En esa cena con sus amigos se daba cuenta que había tenido mucha suerte encontrándose con todas estas personas, Gaara y Lee habían sido sus salvadores; Abel y Caín sus consejeros y Konan, Akihiko y Nagato los que le habrían las puertas a un futuro prometedor.

_ ¿Cómo esta Kohaku *? Hace mucho que no lo veo- decía Nagato.

_ No tienes vergüenza mira que no visitar más seguido a tu ahijado.

_ ¡Oye que he estado ocupado Konan!

_No, le hagas caso esta jugando ella sabe que todos andamos como locos, con ese Orochimaru.

_ Si, mi esposo tiene razón, si no que pregunten en Recursos materiales, hemos trabajado horas extras todo el mes –aseguraba la mujer.

_ Bueno pero con proyecto de mi Arquitecto de oro ganaremos ¿no es así amor?

_ Te recuerdo que no es solo mio; lo hicimos entre Lee y yo.

_ Cierto pero quería presumir de la brillantes de mi novio.

Las dos parejas rieron y siguieron conversando Akihiko -que era un padre muy sobreprotector fue el que dio fin a la tertulia-, Konan renuente -solo con la promesa de alcanzar a su bebé aun despierto-, acepto; Nagato y Sasuke se quedaron un rato mas y después se encaminaron hacia el departamento de Sasuke.

0000000000000000000000

Sabaku/Akatsuki fueron los aprobados para construir el Hospital General Senju; Sasuke como primer Arquitecto y Lee como segundo, con Abel para dirigir y Deidara diseñando los espacios interiores. El equipo que de un montón de piedras, arena y cemento fue transformándolo en un lugar de esperanza de vida. Sus costados semejando dos alas de ángel daban la bienvenida, las escaleras que conducían a las salas junto con los elevadores, simulaban las serpientes del símbolo de la medicina, y un firme centro donde albergaban las diferentes especialidades era el Caduceo ¡Como no seria aceptado tal proyecto! Que no eran simples trazos sin motivo.

Durante el periodo de construcción de tal obra las relaciones se fueron estrechando. Deidara con una pequeña curva en el vientre no dejaba de dirigir a sus trabajadores con mano firme y al parecer a su hijo nonato le agradaba también el ruido, los materiales rompiéndose, en fin… la construcción. Lee con Karura –con el casco rosa, que Gaara había mandado a fabricar para su princesa – veían desde el lugar asignado para los Arquitectos que todo marchara bien; desde ahí Karura saludaba con la manita a Sasuke que en el piso que construían revisaba todo minuciosamente, el moreno no se conformaba con estar de observador y muchas veces junto con el Ingeniero estaba en cada paso de la obra.

En la oficina Abel felicitaba a los encargados de Materiales de Akatsuki, Kazuzo e Hidan; que a pesar de que buscaban la mejor materia prima la conseguían a buen precio, por la tarde –pero muy tarde- Caín y sus gemelos pasaban a recogerlo.

0000000000000000000000

Naruto conversaba con Sakura mientras Taro jugaba en el jardín con su nana, la chica esperaba a su primer hijo y los visitaba ya que no había podido asistir a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Taro y siendo ellos –Sai y ella- sus padrinos les afecto no estar presentes en los dos años del rubiecito. Por lo mismo ahora Taro disfrutaba de su regalo afuera -un Ferrari en miniatura- en lo que su papá y su madrina platicaban.

_ ¿Los encontraste?

_ Pues, a Juugo; esta viviendo con su esposo e hija en el Kumogakure, me costo trabajo pero por fin me confeso que Sasuke solo se despidió de ellos pero no les dijo a donde o con quien se iba. Si el no quiere ser encontrado no hay mucho que puedas hacer… Además… ya ha pasado mucho tiempo ¿aun lo buscaras?

_… No puede desparecer así como así y… ¿Por qué se fue? ¿Tan malo era casarse conmigo? Como para huir.

_ No creo que esto lo hiciera por ti ya te lo he repetido muchas veces, tu eres el menos culpable, no sabias nada de su situación familiar.

_ Eso es lo que me dices siempre pero… precisamente eso es lo que me molesta, ni siquiera me intereso saber mas de el, prácticamente lo conocí desde la cuna y nunca me ocupe de acercarme; Itachi fue siempre a quien me aferre, supongo que… por que me divertía y eso era lo único que me importaba.

_ No te juzgues tan duramente, eras muy joven es lógico que solo buscaras diversión.

_ Si… Y los meses que estuvimos comprometidos… ¿Por qué no los aproveche para acercarme más?

_ Perdóname que te diga esto… yo creo que fue mejor, si te hubieses enamorado de Sasuke su huida te hubiese dejado muy lastimado.

El rubio asintió dándole la razón a su amiga para no preocuparla; pero realmente el pensaba que fue muy tarde… si se enamoro de Sasuke y esos años no habían servido para olvidarlo.

Con las noticias que consiguió Sakura supo que era inútil buscar a los otros amigos del moreno ya que sabrían lo mismo que Juugo: nada; por lo que sus pesquisas no daban resultado por ese camino. Embestía a un chico de cabello castaño, del cual no recordaba su nombre mientras su mente vagaba tratando de encontrar otra opción para la búsqueda de Sasuke; un gemido más fuerte del de abajo lo regreso a la realidad y con unos cuantos movimientos más se corrió también. Ya duchado y arreglado se despidió de su acompañante por esa noche, dejando pagado el hotel y todo lo que necesitara el chico en turno y regreso a su residencia, pues desde que Taro nació Naruto no dormía fuera.

Al subir las escaleras con rumbo a su habitación vio que la luz del despacho de Itachi estaba prendida, lo que era raro, bajo los peldaños y se dirigió al lugar, toco y entro viendo a su esposo que tomaba una copa de vino recargado en su silla viendo hacia el jardín por el ventanal, el primogénito Uchiha sin girarse comenzó a hablarle a Naruto.

_ Deberías de buscar a una pareja estable.

_ Me darás permiso -decía sarcástico el rubio.

_ Te daré hasta el divorcio.

_ Vaya y ¿cuando tomaste esa decisión?

_ Ya han pasado cuatro años, la sociedad de nuestras compañías es estable, no veo el motivo para seguir juntos y con esta farsa.

_ Y tu padre que opina.

_ Nada el ya no es lo que era, se ha convertido en una persona automatizada que solo ve por y para la empresa.

_ Pues no hay mucha diferencia de lo que antes fue.

_ Para que entiendas, el ya no interfiere en las decisiones familiares.

_ Mmm algo tarde… pero en fin ¿cuando nos divorciaremos?; entre mas pronto mejor que tal si un día de estos regresa Sasuke, no quiero que me encuentre casado con su hermano, aunque será muy divertido ponerte los cuernos con tú hermanito -el moreno lo miro y negó.

_ Es mejor que olvides a Sasuke, concéntrate en tu hijo y busca un hombre a quien amar –el rubio lo miro curioso y de pronto se enfureció; corrió aferrando las solapas de Itachi azotándolo contra el ventanal.

_ ¡Tu sabes donde esta! ¡¿Desde cuando? ¡Dime en este instante!

Itachi miro al rubio frente a el y sintió lastima, ¿Cómo decirle que Sasuke los olvido y tenia una vida hecha lejos de ellos? ¿Cómo decirle que su hermano se casaría pronto? Y que lo haría sin presión o por negocio. Suspiró derrotado como hermano estaba orgulloso de los logros de Sasuke… pero como amigo de Naruto estaba triste por que este era el más inocente y seria el que pagaría por los errores de los Uchiha.

000000000000000000000000

Una enorme celebración fue la inauguración del gran Hospital Senju, todos los grandes personajes de país fueron invitados, y a pesar de que no ganaron los Uchiha/ Namikaze fueron invitados.

La mejor comida y bebida era servida a raudales, Tsunade y su esposo se acercaba a conversar con los invitados y por fin el momento de la noche llego, el listón rojo fue cortado por el presidente Sarutobi -su hijo Azuma seria uno de los médicos del hospital-; un estallido de aplausos se escucho por todo el lugar y la voz de la Medico rubia se dejo oír.

_Bienvenidos, estamos agradecidos de que nos acompañen en la noche que nuestro sueño se realiza, por fin un lugar donde toda la gente podrá buscar salud, Gracias a todo aquellos que nos acompañaron en este proyecto, Maru, Jiraiya, esto es suyo también -si, sus dos amigos también habían aportado capital para la obra-. Y por ultimo a Sabaku/Akatsuki, por plasmar exactamente lo que mi pensamiento no sabía trasmitir.

Nuevamente los aplausos se escucharon cuando Gaara junto con Nagato pasaron.

_ En nombre de nuestras empresa agradecemos a Tsunade sama por la confianza, y si sus pensamientos fueron hechos realidad; los responsables no somos nosotros si no estos dos jóvenes Arquitectos -decía orgulloso Gaara, mientras Nagato continuaba.

_ Abel Nightroad, Sasuke Okimura, Lee Gai y Deidara: ellos son los responsables de esta magna obra

Aplausos y ovaciones llenaban el lugar, Itachi Uchiha desde su lugar aplaudía con entusiasmo, no le interesaba que fueran rivales en negocios su hermanito estaba destacando por sus propios méritos, por eso mismo no lo busco para encararlo , consideraba que esa gloria solo era de Sasuke y el no quería imponerle su presencia ni la de su apellido; un rubio muy elegante que se encontraba parado junto a el, aplaudía con mas tranquilidad mientras veía como el hombre que pudo ser suyo era abrazado y felicitado por su flamante prometido pelirrojo. Cuando Itachi se lo había dicho no lo creyó suponía que quería mantenerlo alejado de Sasuke pero las noticias y fotos de la construcción de hospital y de los Arquitectos se lo corroboraron: el de cabellos azul lo había dejado atrás como a su pasado doloroso y Naruto por primera vez pensó que el también era algo que Sasuke deseaba olvidar. Una sonrisa melancólica fue la única señal de la tristeza del rubio.

Itachi fue el primero en acercase a felicitar al equipo uno a uno los saludo y cuando fue el turno de Sasuke lo miro y se inclino haciendo una reverencia.

_ Es un honor conocer a un joven tan talentoso.

Lee codeo a Sasuke que se había quedado inmóvil y así este respondió.

_ El honor es mío Señor Uchiha su genio en los negocios lo precede.

La llegada de Nagano cortó la tensión entre ambos hermanos, el de ojos violeta sabia de corrido la historia de su novio y lo que este vivió con su amorosa familia.

_ Uchiha Itachi, estaba esperando conocerle, su fama lo antepone.

_Debo asustarme o sentirme halagado por lo de la fama.

_ Oh yo creo que ambas, no es raro escuchar de conocidos que usted es… digamos… mi principal competidor.

_ Yo no haría caso de las habladurías, a veces los hombres de negocios tienden a ser muy… malos informantes.

La tensión podía cortarse con cuchillo entre esos dos y no era para menos los dos eran conocido por ser tiburones en el mundo mercantil y al ser rivales los hacia mas peligroso, Naruto se acerco al grupo y tomo del brazo a Itachi con una sonrisa presento sus felicitaciones a todos, para Sasuke tuvo una hermosa sonrisa y… una disculpa. Sasuke no entendió ese gesto pero su novio llamándolo evito que ahondar mas en ese pensamiento.

La velada siguió sin contratiempos y cuando ya los invitados se retiraban Nagato llamo a su novio.

_ Deberías de hablar con el rubio, hasta donde me informaron ellos ya se están divorciando.

_ Mmm ¿A quien le urge que lo quite de su camino?

_ No se de que me hablas… ¡¿Y bien que esperas?

_ ¡Oye! no te aproveches de que eres mi jefe.

Sasuke salió por una puerta lateral y espero a que el rubio estuviese afuera solo, Itachi regreso a petición de Tsunade y dejo a Naruto cerca de su limousine, Sasuke aprovechó y llego hasta el rubio, este lo vio y espero.

_ Hola

_ Hola,… te ves muy bien, tu nueva vida te ha sentado de maravilla.

_ Si… yo…

_ Se por que te fuiste y no te culpo, debió ser difícil

_ No… lo difícil fue dejarte a ti.

_ Oh…

_ Naruto por que te disculpaste.

_ Por… no entenderte, por no valorarte, por permitir que te alejaras de mi; elige una-

_ Ya.

_ Por no darme cuenta a tiempo de que te amaba.

_...

_ Deberías de entrar aun te esperan para despedirse, hoy es tu gran día; no se si me lo tomaras a mal pero… estoy muy orgulloso de ti.

_ No lo tomo a mal… sabes… hace mucho me prometí que cuando te volviera a ver te diría…

_ Si.

_ Me enamore de ti.

_ Se que soy mu lento pero… yo también; lo que es una lastima por que ahora te vas a casar con el hombre al que amas.

_ ¿Hablas de Nagato?

_ Si.

_ El… es el segundo hombre que me busca para llegar a mi hermano, creo que esa es la historia de mi vida: No ser Itachi.

_ ¡¿Quieres decir…

_ Si, quería conocer a Itachi y creyó que lo conduciría a el.

_ ¡Que idiota! ¡¿Quién en su sano juicio querría tu hermano en vez de ti?

_ Tú.

_ ¡¿Yo?... ¡Cielos no? Yo deseaba en mi estupidez; lo reconozco que fueras un poco mas abierto como Itachi pero … este tiempo alejado de ti agradecí que no fueras tan sociable como el, el solo pensar que estuvieras con otro, me ponía mal ¡muy mal!

_ ¡¿Celoso?

_ Como no tienes idea.

_ Ahora sabes lo que yo sentí cuando parrandeabas con Itachi.

_ Perdóname.

_ Si, pero… y la madre de tu hijo ¿también lo debo perdonar?

_ Ni idea… él fue rentado para que Taro naciera ¡te juro que no lo toque!... Creerás que soy un arrogante…

_ Lo creo –molesto el moreno al rubio.

_ Bueno… si lo soy y en esa arrogancia le dije a Taro que tu serias su papi y que cuando regresaras de tu viaje, lo querrías mucho y lo compensaría por no estar con el.

_ ¡¿Qué?

Un sopapo en la rubia cabeza fue la contestación del Okimura –o seria Uchiha, no importaba- para Naruto a quien no le importo ya que era una muestra de amor de su moreno.

000000000000000000000

Las dos figuras trastrabillaban con la cortina que separaban las camas en una de las habitaciones del sexto piso, uno de ellos arrojo al otro sobre una de las camas , esta le sonrió con prepotencia.

_Demuéstrame que eres capaz de hacer.

_ O lo hare, te aseguro que lo hare y comprobaras de propia mano mi fama.

El hombre de abajo recibió a su próximo amante con los brazos abiertos, las ropas fueron arrancadas sin consideración de ambos cuerpos y los diente manos, y todo su ser, se mimetizaron, los gemidos del que fue penetrado eran agónicos mezclado entre dolor y placer, las embestidas era poderosas y precisas y así ambos colapsaron sintiendo el orgasmo llegar como una tromba; aun jadeando los movimientos se reiniciaron. Toda la noche eso dos se compenetraron.

00000000000000000

En el hotel mas lujoso de la ciudad donde se hospedaban Naruto e Itachi, este cargaba a su moreno con toda la ternura que poseía, Sasuke en una insólita manera de actuar se dejaba mimar por el rubio. Los besos como caricias delicadas fueron esparcido por el níveo cuello, Sasuke sintió las manos gentiles de Naruto quitando su ropa despacio evitando asustarlo, el moreno sonrió internamente por el exceso de precauciones sin embargo lo agradecía; Naruto despojo de toda la ropa a su amante y contemplo anonadado la belleza frente a el, se acerco y beso cada centímetro de piel y cuando no estuvo satisfecho lamio y chupo la epidermis, Sasuke se acerco y beso con pasión a su rubio amante incitándolo a acelerar el encuentro, la lengua de Naruto venero el templo aun virgen de Sasuke y cuando lo sintió listo los dedos entraron en la cavidad ensanchándola, las mejillas sonrojadas y los gemidos del menor de los Uchiha embriagaron al kitsune y lo empalo con delicadeza pero muy firme para evitar dolor innecesario, los movimiento se acoplaron como una danza ancestral y el abrazo entre ambos se estrecho; uno y otro respiraban el olor del otro como un alucinógeno que los llevo al clímax junto con el coito, aun aferrados durmieron hasta que la aurora los despertó y un muy reticente Naruto se levanto para pedir el desayuno y preparar el baño para su amante. Con algo de flojera fue hasta la puerta que colindaban las habitaciones y abrió para advertirle a Itachi que no los molestara, no le sorprendió no encontrar al mayor por ningún lado, seguramente había encontrado compañía y se había quedado a dormir con su acompañante. Regreso sin darle importancia.

Desayunando de las manos de Sasuke, el rubio recibió todas las condiciones de este.

_ Seguiré en al empresa de Gaara y Nagato.

_ ¡No es justo! tu eres muy buen Arquitecto, deberías estar con nosotros.

_ Si, pero ellos fueron los que confiaron en mis capacidades.

_ Ya –el rubio no podía objetar esa explicación.

_ Taro, será mi hijo.

_ Ya te lo había ofrecido.

_ Lo quiero legalmente.

_...

_ Yo lo educare a mi manera, y lo tratare como si fuera mio, con amor pero con firmeza.

_ Bien… pero…

_ Ni siquiera lo menciones, jamás lo trataría mal.

_...

_ No quiero que mis padres se involucren…

_ No quiero defenderlo… pero… Itachi no dejo nunca de buscarte.

_ Déjame pensarlo, tal vez con el tiempo…

_ Yo no te presionare.

Pasaron el resto del día amándose y volviendo a conocerse, pues el regreso a Konoha les traería muchos cambios.

000000000000000000000

La puerta estaba abierta y un pequeño de cabello rubio y ojos verdes aferraba su camisetita muy nervioso esperando gustarle aunque sea un poco al hombre frente a el, una tromba de cabellos rojos corrió y se aferro al niño.

_ ¡Me gusta! ¿Nos lo quedamos tío Sasu?

Gritaba una hiperactiva Karura, mientras su padre pelirrojo se ponía de todos colores por las palabras de su princesa, y un Lee muy apenado trataba de despegar a la niña de un Taro que casi lloraba por el susto. El rubito miro a su papá, esperando que lo consolara, cuando unos brazos muy cálidos lo alzaron y lo estrecharon a un cuerpo que olía muy bien y que se sentía muy cálido, el rubito alzo la vista y se topo con unas hermosas obsidianas que lo miraban con amor. Alzo su manita y toco la mejilla del hombre susurrando -temiendo que el encanto se acabara como en los libros de cuentos-.

_ ¿Papi?

Un beso en cada ojito le dio la respuesta. Y ahí el niño se acomodo aspirando el olor de su papi aferrándose a el y quedándose dormido, signo inequívoco que se sentía totalmente seguro en ese refugio de amorosos brazos.

El rubio mayor miraba la escena con los ojos brillantes de lágrimas no derramadas de alegría. Karura al ver que su amiguito se dormía opto por seguir su ejemplo, pero ella en los brazos de su padre Gaara.

Gaara y Lee sintiéndose responsables de Sasuke habían acompañado a este en esa importante visita; sin embargo no contaban con que su hija eligiera ese momento para encontrar un nuevo amigo a quien para variar había asustado.

0000000000000000

En la ceremonia de los padres del rubiecito; Karura y el hicieron las pases cuando ella le canto una canción que su papi Lee la cantaba para esas ocasiones.

Asusta, asusta, asustado

Tenia miedo pero ya no,

Asusta, asusta, asustado

Tenia miedo pero ya no.*

La boda de Naruto y Sasuke fue un evento muy discreto y con los amigos mas allegados, los padrinos de ambos dieron la nota del día cuando se empezaron a insultar sutilmente, Itachi y Nagato, no podían esta sin pelear pero ya todo mundo los ignoraban pues para nadie era secreto a donde se iban eso dos a pelearse cuando desaparecían hasta por días; ahora la convivencia entre ambos Uchiha era como cuando eran niños y eso sucedió por el rencuentro, propiciado por Naruto…

Mikoto fue la primera en felicitar a la feliz pareja y un beso con una frase susurrada fue la bienvenida a su hijo.

_ Las aves cuando son libres vuelan muy lejos… hasta donde desean.

Sasuke la miro y la abrazo, por fin entendía la frase que un día le dijo su madre, ella no pudo darle mas que eso para apoyarlo, claro que el vacío en que había convertido la vida de Fugaku fue otro más de sus presentes a su retoño.

Itachi lo abrazo y le pidió perdón, pero aun deseaba demostrar que seria un buen hermano y para eso tenia mucho tiempo. Fugaku solo miro de lejos a su segundo hijo con una sonrisa triste sabia que para él; el perdón no llegaría en mucho, mucho tempo…

Oyendo los votos de Naruto; Sasuke sintió que su viaje aun continuaría pero ahora estaría acompañado por una familia: por su familia, pues sus dos hijos –Taro y el que venia en camino- y su esposo no lo dejarían solo nunca mas y eso no tenia nada que ver con ser un Uchiha, sin por ser Sasuke.

Fin

Taro: hijo primogénito

Kisho. Aquél que conoce su propia mente.

Kohaku. Ámbar.

*Canción de Billy y Mandy


End file.
